Sing For Me (SasoDei)
by aMaskedNinja
Summary: "You shouldn't let such a beautiful voice go to waste." Sasori gave the blond in front of him a gentle smile before sitting down beside him. "Sing for me." Warning: This story contains Yaoi (MalexMale), Mature Language, Self-Harm, abuse, Mentions of rape, and possible Mpreg. College AU
1. Chapter One

Another year of college at Konoha University was about to begin for a young red head around the age of twenty-three. The man was dressed in a simple pair of black jeans and a long sleeved white shirt that was a button up. On his feet, he wore a high quality pair of sneakers that were insanely comfortable. He sighed as his greyish brown eyes scanned the empty hallway ahead and glanced down at the piece of paper he was holding. He was getting another new room mate this year. During his Freshman year, he had gone through three different ones and they all ended up leaving because the red head was an asshole most of the time. By the time the third roommate left, the school decided to just let Sasori have a room to himself, which was something he definitely preferred. That's how it was throughout his Sophomore year, and he enjoyed the crap out of it. This year however, he was being moved to a different dorm room, which meant he was going to have a new roommate thrown at him. So much for solitude.

' _I wonder how long it will take for this one to realize that I, Sasori Akasuna, am nothing more than a complete asshole.'_ The red head chuckled to himself as he finally came to a stop in front of a door with the numbers 129. "This is it…" He muttered softly. Was his new roommate already here? Or did he get to enjoy a few minutes of alone time before they arrived? He simply shook his head and placed a hand on the bronze knob of the white door that stood in front of him. He couldn't help but send a slight glare toward those golden numbers that hung in the middle of the door. Without wasting anymore time, the red head threw the door open and glanced around the room. The walls were a light shade of blue, the carpet was black, there were two beds on opposite sides of the room, both with no bedding, which was to be expected, and lastly, two decent sized oak desks. At least the room was bigger than the last one he was in and he'd have a decent place to work. From the looks of things, no one else had arrived yet so Sasori took it upon himself to walk into the room and threw his black shoulder bag on the right bed.

"If I'm here first, I may as well claim the bed I want." Sasori muttered to himself before he took another glance around the room. There was a decent bathroom that consisted of a bathtub that could also be used as a shower, a nice sized sink, and of course a toilet. The mirror on the wall was spotless and the lights had been newly replaced. Nodding in approval of the bathroom, he then went to examine both closets. Naturally, they were still pretty damn small but he didn't have a whole lot of clothes anyways so that part didn't matter to him. He enjoyed the few moments of silence before there was a knock at the door. When Sasori turned around, he saw one of the people who were helping the students move their things to their new dorms.

"Mr. Sasori Akasuna?" She asked with a gentle smile. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a simple green polo shirt and a pair of black slacks to show that she was part of the staff. She was definitely a pretty girl, but not Sasori's type at all. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he had a type. He didn't even know if he was gay, straight, bi or none of the above. Hearing someone clear their throat, he returned his attention to the female standing in the doorway. He just realized he hadn't answered her.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm assuming you have everything? Nothing was left behind?" Sasori asked in a stern voice. He could see the smile on the young lady's face fade away and it was replaced with a bit of concern.

"Y-yes… I have everything for you… Nothing was left behind at all." She said in a nervous tone before wheeling a small luggage cart into the dorm room. Sure enough, everything was there. His box of clothes, his art supplies, and some small items he had bought for extra furniture, like a beautiful spruce wood nightstand, and a high quality desk lamp. How could he afford such lovely things? Well that was simple. His parents had left him a large amount of money before they passed away, so the red head would be able to take care of himself and get through school without any problems.

"Thank you." The red head said flatly. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. After opening it and digging around, he pulled out a $10 and handed it to the girl. "Now leave me. Actually hang on." He stopped her just as she was turning to leave.

"Um...yes…?" She asked. She sounded even more scared than before, but that didn't matter to Sasori.

"Do you have any information on when my apparent roommate will be arriving?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was hoping to know how much time he had before his personal space was intruded on. He watched the girl blink a bit before she started looking through her clipboard. After a few minutes she shook her head.

"Sorry, but whoever your roommate is, they haven't checked in yet. The next updated form will be printed in about an hour, so maybe that person will be on the list then." She managed to give the intimidating man a small smile before she bolted from the room. Once alone, Sasori simply scoffed and started unpacking his things.

"Huh… They haven't checked in yet? Well good...maybe they won't show up and I'll get this room to myself as well." Sasori grinned slightly but knew he couldn't get too fond of the thought. There was still time for this person to arrive. ' _I just really hope they aren't a complete idiot…'_

After spending no more than thirty minutes putting all his possessions away, Sasori slipped off his shoes and placed them neatly at the end of the bed that now had his dark purple and black bedding on it. He then settled down on the bed and groaned softly. Placing his arms behind his head, he decided to take a small nap while waiting for this mysterious person to show up.

* * *

 **Yo. *waves* As I mentioned before, here's the first chapter of the SasoDei fic! Now, this is the first time I've tried to write a story with these two together, meaning this is also the first time I've really attempted Sasori's character. So please bare with me as I'm still getting used to writing him! But I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I'll have chapter two up shortly! Don't forget to review! I always appreciate them! Thank Chu for reading!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	2. Chapter Two

Outside the building in the standard check in area, a nineteen year old had just stepped away from the table after receiving the paperwork he was told to pick up. The teen was dressed in a pair of ripped up grey skinny jeans, a tight fitting black top that had the sleeves torn off and a pair of beaten up converse on his feet. On his right wrist he wore a sweatband that he used to hide his secret, and on his left wrist, he had a tattoo of flaming blue devil horns and a devil tail. Around his neck, he had a choker with a skull on it, something his best friend had given him before he came here. Beside him, he had three bags that had his clothes and other personal items and on his shoulder was a blue and grey shoulder bag that looked as if it had seen better days. Leaning on his other side, was a beaten up guitar case that looked as if it were ready to fall apart. While reading over the paper, the teen flicked his long blond hair back over his shoulder and let out a quiet sigh. Light blue eyes, one that was covered by his long bangs, glanced up and scanned around the area. He watched as students made their way into the buildings that held the dorms before he let out a quiet sigh.

"Guess I should get going, un…" The blond muttered softly. He took one last glance at the paper to get his room number which was 129. He memorized the number before folding the rest of the paperwork and slipping it into his shoulder bag. He then proceeded to gather up the rest of his things before he made his way off to find the room he would be staying in for the next year.

As the blond walked, he still couldn't figure out how the heck he managed to get into this school. He wasn't exactly rich and he had no family that he knew of. From the time he was five, he had been left in an orphanage, only to be bounced around from foster family to foster family, each one getting worse than the last. The people that took the blond in only took him because they thought he was a girl and when they found out that he was actually a boy, they were disgusted. It got even worse when they found out he was gay. He remembered being beaten by every single one of them, being told that he was a disgrace and that no family would ever want him. Sure enough, they were all right. Last year, he had been forced to leave the orphanage because he had turned eighteen and his life had been hell since then. It seemed to be a miracle that he ended up getting a letter with a scholarship to the school he had always wanted to go to. He still had no idea where it came from, and at first he thought it was some trick. However, after getting everything checked out by the Chairman of the school, it turned out to be very legit so the blond took the opportunity and enrolled in the school.

Now, here he was. He had somehow managed to find his way through the many different buildings that consisted of the rooms where students would be staying. Within a matter of minutes, he found himself standing in front of a door with golden numbers that read 129. This was it. This was going to be his home for the next year of his life. Was his roommate already here? If so, what was this person going to be like? Sure, he was excited but he had to keep himself under control. He took in a deep breath and slowly reached for the bronze doorknob. He could feel himself trembling. Was he scared? Excited? Maybe a little bit of both? Heck he really didn't know. After taking another small breath, he opened the door and entered the room.

"Oh wow, un…" He said quietly. The room was much bigger than anything he was used too. The walls were that beautiful shade of blue he loved so much and the carpet looked super soft and was a pretty shade of black. His eyes continued to scan over the room as he looked around in amazement. So this was a dorm room huh? It was perfect. However, the sound of light snoring caught his attention. His head turned quickly to the right where he saw a man snoozing on one of the beds. The blond could only guess that this man was his roommate and it seemed he had already claimed the side of the room he wanted. No big deal for the blond. He honestly prefered the left side since he was left handed, as odd as it may sound. Shrugging his slender shoulders, the blond went over to the empty bed and sat his stuff down. He really didn't have any kind of bedding right now, not even a pillow but that didn't matter. He had been used to sleeping on a hard floor for a good portion of his life. None of his foster families ever provided a bed for him so to have his own bed was like a dream come true.

After setting his stuff down carefully, the blond walked over to the wooden desk and gently ran his hand across it. He was finally going to have a nice place to draw and to write, maybe even sculpt if he ever got his hands on some clay. A tiny smile formed on the blond's pale lips before he went back to start unpacking what little things he had. He put his clothes in the small closet, his guitar went safely under the bed, his shoulder bag hung on the back of the chair that was by the desk, his notebooks on top of the desk, and everything else he had which included some special hair care products, went into a small basket and was also sat on his desk, but on one of the corners.

"Perfect…" The blond said quietly, or so he thought. A sudden groan from behind caught his attention. When he quickly whipped his head around, he saw his roommate sitting up and rubbing his head. This time, the blond actually got a damn good look at the red head and he was fucking hot! ' _Gah! Don't think those things! You don't even know him! Stop it!'_ He thought to himself but fuck, the guy was hot, there was no denying it.

"...Who the hell are you?" The red head finally spoke. His voice was deep and had a hint of irritation in it. His eyes suddenly opened as he sent a glare toward the blond who had disturbed his nap. The blond teen stepped back slightly and ended up falling onto the bed with a slight _oof._

"I'll only as you one more time,brat. Who the hell are you.?"

* * *

 **Sup, peeps? Chapter two is up as well! This is already starting to become one of my favorites that I'm currently working on, and I'm almost done with chapter three. I'm not sure when I'll post it though. I'd like to get a little further ahead in the story before I make the next update! So I'll try to update as soon as possible! I hope everyone enjoyed the first two chapters. I do have a lot planned out in my head for this story! Don't forget to review and thank chu for reading! *wave while hugging Deidara plushy* You're all amazing!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	3. Chapter Three

Sasori watched as the startled blond fell back onto the other bed. The red head couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he watched the scene unfold. Letting out an irritated sigh, he got himself up and walked over to the other side of the room. He stood in front of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest while he glared down at the blond. If there was one thing Sasori hated more than being woken up, it was waiting. So why the hell hadn't this blond brat answered him yet? Letting out a growl, he reached down and harshly grabbed the blond's right wrist. He tugged the boy to his feet, earning a terrified shriek from the other.

"I-I'm sorry, un… I didn't mean to wake you up!" The blond cried out in a surprisingly deep voice. It was definitely not the voice Sasori would have imagined this kid to have, especially since he looked so...feminine. If it hadn't been for those skinny jeans leaving no mystery at all, Sasori would have mistaken the blond for a woman, but instead, he was just a really beautiful man. ' _Wait...beautiful? Where the fuck did that come from?'_

"Don't make me ask again." Sasori growled out before releasing his grasp on the slightly taller male in front of him. Their height difference wasn't that terrible. Sasori was maybe a half an inch shorter than the other, but height didn't matter to him.

"Oh right...um… My name is Deidara and I'm apparently your roommate for the year." The blond's fear seemed to disappear but his nerves didn't.

"Hmph. My name is Sasori Akasuna." The red head replied flatly. He took a step back and examined the other's appearance. Worn clothes, yet a pretty face with beautiful golden hair and one exposed blue eye that was completely gorgeous. If that eye was so pretty, then why was the other one covered by a set of bangs? Not only that, Sasori noticed the sharp eyeliner that outlined the blond's right eye. ' _He really is pretty…Wait! Fuck! Sasori stop!'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you then, yeah!" Deidara suddenly held out his left hand, which surprised Sasori. He decided to shake hands quickly before he retracted it. Crap...this kid also had some insanely soft hands...and what the hell is that smell? Strawberries? Is that him? ' _Stop thinking about how fucking good he looks and smells! You just met! This kid's a brat, just a brat!'_ He screamed to himself.

"Hey, are you alright?" The blond suddenly asked. Sasori suddenly blinked and snapped out of his thoughts. He must have been making a weird face for the blond to ask such a question.

"I'm fine, brat." Sasori replied. He shot the blond another glare before he returned to his bed and sat down on it. Only then did he notice the lack of bedding on the bed across from him but he didn't question it. He looked back toward the blond. "Alright now listen. Last year when I first came here, I went through three different roommates because they couldn't stand being around me. Mostly because I'm an asshole. If something pisses me off, I will tear into you and show you no mercy, not even if you're bawling on the floor. Make sure you don't touch my stuff and I won't touch yours, it's as simple as that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course." Deidara nodded to show that he understood. He sat down on his own bed and pulled the paperwork out of his shoulder bag so he could go through it. The blond mostly wanted to see his class schedule and the list of textbooks he was going to be needing. He also had a letter from the Chairman, allowing him to grab the books he would need and his tuition would cover it. He had to remember to give that to the shop owner.

Sasori continued to sit on his own bed, casually looking toward the blond who was so focused on the papers in front of him. The red head couldn't help but notice how run down his clothes and bag were, not only that but the remaining luggage he could see looked like it had seen better days. Just how poor was this kid, and how the hell did he end up getting into this school of all places? Damn, Sasori had so many questions for this kid, but why the hell did he care so much? Oh that's right, he didn't. However, he could at least figure out this kid's age at the very least.

"Hey, brat." Sasori suddenly called out.

"...My name is Deidara, not brat but what is it, un?" Deidara glanced toward Sasori with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll call you whatever the hell I want but I just want to know how old you are." The redhead replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're a rude one, but you already told me you were an ass. As for my age, I'm nineteen years old." The blond replied before glancing back at his papers. Why did his age matter to this guy? From the vibe the blond was getting, Sasori didn't want anything to do with him so why was he wanting his age?

"Wait...what? You're only nineteen? How the fuck did you get into this school at such a young age? Most people don't get in until they're at least twenty. Mostly because those stupid test scores take forever to come back. Mine took two years to get back and I was your age when I took the damn things." Sasori was dumbfounded. He had only gotten in last year and he was twenty-two. How the heck did this kid get in at such a young age? More importantly, why the hell did he even care?

"You see...that's a funny story, yeah…" Deidara smiled lightly and placed a hand behind his head, almost as if he were nervous to speak of how he got into this school with his roommate. Even he knew how difficult it was, yet the blond had made it look so easy.

"Oh? Humor me then, brat." Sasori crossed his arms over his chest and waited to see what the blond's response would be.

* * *

 **Yo! *waves* Chapter three is finally out! I'm still kind of iffy about how I'm doing with writing Sasori. I'm still not entirely use to him but I am trying! I really hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I know it's going kind of slow but I do have things planned out for it! So please just bare with me, your patience is much appreciated! Anyways, don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Thank chu for being so awesome! ^-^**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	4. Chapter Four

"Humor you, huh? I honestly don't think you'll find this very funny but if you really want to hear how I got into this school then I'll tell you,un." Deidara shrugged a bit and leaned back on his bed. After thinking for a minute, he started to speak. "Well, it happened shortly after I left the orphanage last year. The school year had already started here, so I couldn't use it until this year but, I just randomly got a mysterious letter that had a fully paid scholarship in it. I even went to the Chairman of the school about it, and he confirmed that it was legit and now, here I am."

Sasori couldn't help but stare at the blond. He had told the story so casually, yet it was so strange. How could some kid from an orphanage get a scholarship to this school? That didn't sound like something this school would just do. There had to be come kind of catch. Maybe it was a mistake...or maybe the blond really did get that lucky. If he did, then Sasori was definitely jealous. "So you just magically got a fully paid scholarship to this school? Are you sure you didn't steal it? Or that it didn't accidentally get addressed to you?" The red head asked.

"I'm positive I didn't steal it and I know it wasn't a mistake. It was meant to come to me. The Chairman even looked it up in the system and everything. No mistake was made." Deidara replied with a serious face.

"Hmph...well then you must have been insanely lucky, brat. You're probably the first orphan who's ever made their way into this school…" Sasori crossed his arms over his chest and huffed a bit. Finding out that the blond had no family explained why he practically had nothing with him and why his clothes looked so awful. "So, is anything else covered for you? Like books, food, things like that?" He asked.

"The books and the food are covered but that's about it. I'm going to have to go find a job for the days I don't have class. I have a phone I have to keep turned on and I need to be able to buy things like clothes." The blond shrugged a bit. The only reason his phone was turned on right now was because a friend of his helped him out, the same friend who had given him the necklace.

"How many days a week to you have class?" The red head asked while raising an eyebrow. Just how much could this kid handle? It wasn't easy to juggle school and a part time job, but then again Sasori was just going based off of information he had heard from other students since that was something he didn't have to worry about.

"Umm...hang on…" Deidara started flipping through the paperwork again. After a couple minutes, he moved one to the front. "Looks like I've got classes four days a week, so I'll be working the other three." He replied with a bit of a sigh. At least on Fridays he had one less class to go too but it was still going to be a struggle. "Hey, do I have any classes with you?" He suddenly handed the paper over to Sasori.

"Not likely since I'm a Junior and you're a Freshman…" Sasori looked down at the paper and his eyes suddenly grew wide. "How the hell did you get into Art III? That's a high level art class, not one that any Freshman should be ready for."

"Oh, that? I don't really know but they must have been pretty impressed with some of my drawings and my sculptures. That's the only thing I can think of that would land me in a class like that." Deidara giggled softly and smiled a bit. "Is that a class you have?"

"Yeah...it is… I'm also in the Digital Art course but as far as the other two, I'm not in. Looks like you're in a pretty decent literature class. I've taken it in the past, and that theater class...well I don't know much about that. I'm not much for theater." Sasori handed the paper back to Deidara and couldn't help but curiously eye the other. This kid really was a mystery but he was apparently artistic. That was definitely something new. He had never had another artist as a roommate before.

"I always managed to squeeze into some kind of theater class in high school. I bounced around a lot of different schools and most of them had pretty nice classes for it. Same goes for the art classes. Judging by what you've told me, I'm assuming you're also an artist?" Deidara smiled slightly and tilted his head to the side in the most adorable way possible.

' _Fuck...could this guy be any cuter?'_ Sasori blinked and quickly shook his head. Where the hell were these thoughts coming from? He suddenly realized that Deidara had asked him a question and luckily he caught it. The red head cleared his throat a bit before nodding his head. "Yes, I'm also an artist. I make puppets but I also draw and make a lot of digital art, which is why I'm taking that class."

"Well, maybe you can show me some of your work some time and I'll show you some of mine." The blond grinned lightly before he stood himself up. "But first, I'm off to go get my books. I'd like to look at them in advance. Do you want to come?" He made his way over to the door, giving Sasori the opportunity to stare at his ass. When the red head noticed he was staring, he quickly cleared his throat and got himself up. After slipping his shoes on, he made his way to the door with the blond.

"I suppose I could go ahead and grab the books I need as well. Classes do start tomorrow after all, so there's really no time to waste." The slightly shorter male chuckled slightly and grabbed the key to their room before stepping out in the hallway with the blond. After closing and locking the door, he glanced at the blond male and motioned for the other to follow him.

' _Maybe this roommate won't be as bad as I originally thought…'_ Sasori grinned to himself but made sure the other didn't see.

* * *

 **Yo peeps! Chapter Four is finally out and I must say, I'm pretty pleased with how the story is going so far. I know things are still going a little slow but please bare with me. I intend to pick things up really soon! Your patience is greatly appreciated. Also, I want to thank everyone who is now following this story! I was pleased to see that some actually clicked on that follow button, so again thank you very much! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It looks like Sasori will be alright with having our cute little Dei as a roommate! He's already thinking about how cute our little blond is! Ahh! So adorable~~~ Thank chu again for reading! Review if you feel like it! ^^ Bye now!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	5. Chapter Five

As the pair made their way to the bookstore that was across campus, Sasori couldn't help but notice how some of the more dominate males were eyeing his blond roommate. Why did that bother him so much? It wasn't like Deidara belonged to him, so he shouldn't be angry that men are checking him out. He even caught himself occasionally casting some of the males a glare just as they passed.

' _I'm denying any damn feelings I feel for this kid. There's no way he's already had an impact on me and besides, I still don't know my own sexuality, if I even have one.'_ Sasori growled quietly to himself. He really needed to get a grip. Then suddenly, an idea hit him. Maybe these guys were staring at Deidara because they thought he was a chick! ...No that isn't it. He may be feminine, but just one glance at his chest or...other areas...and they'd be able to tell.

"Hey, Sasori. Are we almost there?" Deidara's voice suddenly pulled the red head out of his thoughts. He glanced at the boy walking beside him and saw that he was doing that little head tilt once again. ' _Damn him…'_

"Yeah brat, we're almost there. It's just up here and to the left." Sasori replied. He watched a grin form on Deidara's face before they finally concluded their short journey to the bookshop. Sasori opened the door and held it open for the other which was when he noticed Deidara giving him an odd look. "What?" He asked.

"You're...holding the door open for me…?" Deidara asked softly. He wasn't offended by the motion, in fact he was actually happy about it, but he got used to doors being slammed in his face as a kid so he was always hesitant. He only ever got used to one person opening doors for him and he hadn't seen that person in about a year now.

"Um yeah. It's called being polite. Now get in there." Sasori was a bit annoyed. Had this guy never had something polite done before? There was no reason for him to be hesitating. After what seemed like forever, Deidara slowly made his way through the door and the red head followed behind him.

"Thank you...and sorry about that…" Deidara looked at the ground as if he were embarrassed and Sasori simply shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, brat. Now come on, let's get those books." Sasori started walking ahead and motioned for the blond to follow him. Deidara quickly caught up to his new friend and was now back to smiling as if nothing had happened. "You've got your student ID, right?"

"Yeah, un! It's in my wallet." Deidara grinned and pointing toward the chain that was connected to his pants. Sasori hadn't noticed it until now, but sure enough, that chain was connected to the blond's wallet that was resting safely in his back pocket.

"Ah, very good. You're not as clueless as I originally thought." The shorter male teased, causing the other to pout a bit, like a child. Sasori couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Stop pouting and come on, brat. The books you'll need are right over here."

Sasori led Deidara toward one of the back shelves. Sure enough, all four of Deidara's books were right there, just on different shelves. The blond smiled and made sure he picked up all the right books before he turned and looked toward Sasori. He watched the red head gather his books up as well, which was when Deidara noticed that the other had roughly six.

"How many classes do you have?" Deidara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm? Oh I have five, and one class requires two books, which is stupid in my opinion. I already know we won't be using one of them, but it's still better to take the other one." Sasori replied with a simple shrug. He then turned on his heels and motioned for Deidara to follow him once again. The pair walked up to the check stand and sat their books down on the counter. Sasori pulled out a simple black wallet and pulled out a credit card, along with his ID so he could pay for his books. Once his transaction was done, he stepped aside and let Deidara take care of his own. He watched the blond pull out a battered white wallet that had a few doodles on it and watched the other take out his ID before handing the cashier the letter that would allow him to take the books.

After reading it over, the cashier had a raised brow but simply nodded and handed both items back to the blond. The books were placed in their plastic bags, similar to Sasori's and handed back to Deidara. "Have a great day you two." The cashier said with gentle smile. Both boys thanked the man and walked out of the bookstore together.

"Now where should we-" Deidara's question was cut off by a loud voice that roared from behind them.

"No fucking way blondie! Is that fucking you!?" The voice as suddenly directly behind the two of them. Before either boy could react, a pair of strong arms slipped around Deidara's slender waist and the blond was lifted off the ground with ease. He let out a bit of a squeak before glancing over his right shoulder. Sasori looked back as well and nearly groaned.

Behind the two boys stood a male with slicked back silver hair, violet colored eyes, and a huge grin on his face. Sasori knew the man from one of his previous classes and of course the red head wasn't a big fan of him. Around the taller male's neck was a pendent in the shape of a circle with an upside down triangle in the center and for clothes, he wore a simple pair of torn blue jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, and some old sneakers. He was also a Sophomore, making him slightly younger than Sasori, maybe around twenty-two. When Deidara finally recognized the man, he let out a loud, happy gasp.

"Hidan!?"

* * *

 **Yo! Here's chapter five! That's right, you see that name down there at the end! Hidan is here! Yay for Hidan! He's such a precious sadistic bean! With such a potty mouth! But that's what makes him our Hidan! *hugs Hidan plushy* Our Jashinist such a crazy man :3 Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Also, thank you to the reader who has left a review! I greatly appreciate it! Sooooo...Thank Chu very much! *flails* ...I swear to Jashin I'm an adult... ^^" (22 :3 23 on April 16th) BUT that doesn't matter, no! I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! I may update again a little later today! Thank chu for reading!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	6. Chapter Six

"Hidan it is you!" Deidara cried out happily. The blond had meet the taller male during one of his many school transfers. It was actually the last school he went too, the one he somehow managed to graduate from before being thrown out of the orphanage. Hidan had become Deidara's best friend, and looked at the blond like a little brother. He completely adored the other and was always determined to protect the teen, especially after a horrifying incident he had witnessed.

"Damn straight it's me." Hidan grinned widely before placing Deidara back on his feet. Once on the ground, Deidara did the cutest little turn and threw his arms around the taller male's neck in order to hug him properly. "I'm surprised to see that you got into this school, especially with the situations you had been in."

"Ha! I know, un! I was surprised too! I forgot you went to school here!" Deidara exclaimed. The pair finally released from their hug, which lasted far too long in Sasori's opinion, and continued to grin at each other.

"Man, after I graduated, I didn't think I'd ever see your pretty little face again. I really missed you." Hidan reached out and placed a very gentle hand on Deidara's small shoulder. "To be honest, I've been worried to fucking death too. I was going to call you and let you know that you can always crash at my place if you ever need it. I don't live on campus. Instead, I live in a small apartment about ten minutes away. You'll definitely have to come and visit me and my hot ass nerdy boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" The word had caught Deidara's attention above anything else the silver haired male had said. He looked at Hidan with a curious expression. Sasori could help but watch. Was Deidara upset? Did he have a past relationship with this guy that he hadn't gotten over yet? ' _Do I have to fucking kill this guy?'_ Wait where did that come from? Sasori quickly shook his head and decided to stay quiet and just watch. So far, he couldn't sense any tension between them.

"Damn straight! Dei, you'll fucking love him! He's the most adorable thing in the world, especially when he's so focused on a game! Gah, he gets this adorable dazed look, kind of like what you do when you're thinking about what to draw. He's actually a freshman as well. You might have a class with him. Hell you might have one with both of us!" Hidan chuckled softly and soon, Deidara was laughing as well.

"I have never seen you this excited to be around another human being. Man this guy must have had a huge impact on you. I can't wait to meet him!" Deidara grinned widely. That was it. Sasori couldn't hold his tongue any longer. He had to ask.

"Alright, what the hell you two? How the on earth do you know each other?" The red head asked in a bit of a snobby tone. Hidan's head instantly snapped in Sasori's direction, along with a little glare.

"Look here, red head. Dei and I went to school together for a little while and he practically became like a younger brother to me. I fucking adore this kid. He's a damn princess and deserves to be treated nicely." Hidan paused and suddenly crossed his arms over his chest. "So you better be real fucking nice to him. If he comes to me crying, even over the smallest thing, I will sacrifice you to Lord Jashin."

"...Lord Jashin? Oh, you follow that sadistic religion that requires sacrifice or something. A ridiculous religion if you ask me." Sasori scoffed and Hidan was instantly pissed. Deidara knew if anyone ever insulted Hidan's religion, they would instantly be on his bad side for the rest of their life.

"Don't you fucking dare insult Lord Jashin in front of me ever again." Hidan growled out. However, his gaze softened when he felt a hand on his arm. The hand belonged to Deidara. He gave the silver haired male's arm a gentle squeeze before smiling softly.

"Don't worry Hidan. I'll make sure he doesn't disrespect Jashin-sama ever again." Deidara gave Hidan a bright, adorable smile and Hidan backed off instantly.

"I know you will blondie. Anyways, I should get back before my precious nerd starts to worry about me. He's super clingy and it's cute as fuck. I'll hopefully see you sometime tomorrow." Hidan gave Deidara one last hug and Sasori one last glare before he turned and hurried off. Once the two of them were alone again, Sasori let out another scoff.

"What a damn idiot. So brat, what's your actual relationship with that idiot?" Sasori turned toward Deidara with a raised eyebrow.

"In all complete honestly, Hidan is like an older brother to me. We kissed once, felt no spark and went on with being really close friends." Deidara shrugged and started walking back toward their dorm.

"Hang on a minute! You're still that close even after you kissed each other?" Sasori asked as he hurried to catch up with the blond. "It isn't awkward or anything?"

"No, it isn't awkward at all. In both of our eyes, it never happened and I'm glad to know that he's finally found someone he has a spark with." Deidara's smile was sincere. Sasori could tell that the blond wasn't lying but still, he didn't like knowing that the blond had already kissed someone. Why did that piss him off so badly? Fuck, he really didn't know but decided not to question it for now.

' _Is this something called jealousy? Is that what I'm feeling, and if so, then why?'_ Crap! He was starting to question it! What he really needed was a quick shower and a good night's sleep to clear his head from any strange thoughts he was having, and that's exactly what he planned on doing.

When the two of them arrived at the door, Sasori unlocked it and hurried inside. After grabbing a change of clothes, he hurried to the bathroom and started his a shower for himself. He felt a bit rude for not asking if the blond wanted to shower first, but that thought hadn't crossed his mind at the time. By the time he had finished his shower, changed, and brushed his teeth, it was already around 7:50. When did it get that late? Shrugging his shoulders, he walked back out of the bedroom, only to pause when his gaze fell on Deidara. The blond had already changed and passed out on his own bed without a blanket or pillow.

Shaking his head, Sasori snatched up a spare pillow off of his bed along with a spare blanket from under his bed. He walked over quietly and dropped the blanket over Deidara's sleeping figure and the very carefully lifted the blond's head, slipping the pillow underneath it. As he retracted his hands, his fingers accidentally slipped through Deidara's golden locks. Thankfully, he didn't pull any of the other's hair, but he couldn't help but think about how soft the other's hair was.

' _Hmph...this kid really is a brat...but he's already making me feel such odd things… I just hope those feelings don't become too much of a problem…'_ Letting out a quiet sigh, Sasori went over to the door and shut it before shutting the light off and making his way to his own bed. He slid under the soft covers and was out cold just as his head hit the pillows.

* * *

 **Yo! *waves* I told you guys I'd update later today and here it is! Chapter six! That's right! Dei and Hidan are besties! Practically brothers! Hidan's super over protective too and it's adorable! That's right Hidan! You tell Sasori that he better treat Dei right! *fist pump* Anyways! Hope the chapter was enjoyed! I'm glad to see that people are actually liking the story so far! I'll update again as soon as possible! Thank chu for reading! And for being awesome! Bye bye now!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	7. Chapter Seven

The next morning came earlier than expected for the young red head. He awoke to the sound of his alarms screaming at him, telling him it was time to get up and prepare for the day. A hand quickly slammed down on the screaming object, shutting it off instantly. He then let out a groan and sat himself up slowly, a hand rubbing over his tired brown eyes. He looked toward the opposite end of the room where Deidara was supposed to be sleeping and blinked in confusion when the blond wasn't there. He started to get up to look for the other when he suddenly heard the sound of the shower running. When he glanced toward the bathroom door, he sighed. The door was shut and the light was on.

Once he had confirmed that the blond was in fact still here, Sasori got himself out of his bed and flicked the light on before he walked over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, along with a clean pair of socks and boxers. He changed quickly and placed the clothes he had slept in neatly on his bed after he made it so it looked nice. All he needed to do now was get in the bathroom so he could fix up his hair and brush his teeth. He sat down on his bed and grabbed his phone to check the time.

"7:30...First class starts in an hour and a half…" Sasori muttered to himself. He hoped that the blond wouldn't take too long in the bathroom. He wanted to get down to the cafeteria so they could eat some breakfast before heading to class. After another ten or so minutes, the red head heard the sound of the water turn off and the sound of a blow dryer turning on shortly after that. With all that hair, Sasori had a feeling that the drying would take awhile, which irritated him because he hated waiting.

After another ten minutes, the bathroom door finally clicked open and Deidara stepped out and into the bedroom. When Sasori glanced over at the blond, he froze for a minute. He couldn't help but stare in awe. The blond was dressed in a pair of pale blue skinny jeans that were torn at the legs and hugged his backside real nicely, and a tight grey shirt that said 'Princess' on it, which was a bit of a surprise but cute at the same time. On his right wrist, he wore a sweatband like the one he had yesterday, only this one had the Batman symbol on it and around his neck was the same choker he had on yesterday. Sasori also noticed the blond's hair was all the way down and fanning along his back, his bangs were neatly in place and on the one visible eye was a thin layer of eyeliner that helped that visible eye pop.

"Um...is everything okay, Sasori? Do I look alright…? Deidara suddenly asked. Sasori had been starting at him for several minutes now and he was starting to feel a little unsure about his outfit.

"Huh?" Sasori blinked when he realized Deidara was talking to him. He had just gotten lost in how cute the blond looked. "Oh, I'm sorry… No you look fine. You don't need to change or anything."

He got up and gave the blond a gentle smile before he slipped past the other and went into the bathroom to quickly fix his hair and brush his teeth. By the time he came out, Deidara already had his worn down converse on and his bag thrown over his shoulder. He took notice of the chain that was on the left side of the blond's pants, remembering that on the other side of that chain was the blond's wallet.

"Are you ready to go, Sasori?" Deidara asked with a gentle smile. The slightly shorter male slipped on his shoes and grabbed the rest of his things before nodding toward the blond.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go get some breakfast before class starts. We still have about an hour or so and it won't take that long to grab something." Sasori smiled slightly and walked toward the door. He grabbed the keys off the hook and stuffed them in his pocket. The light was flicked off as the pair stepped into the hallway, the door was locked behind them and together they made their way toward the cafeteria.

Luckily, the line wasn't very long in the cafeteria when they arrived. Sasori got a small to-go box that had a ham and cheese omelet, bacon, and a some toast in it. He then walked over to the cooler and grabbed a milk and a water bottle before heading over to pay for his stuff. Deidara got a half order of biscuits and gravy and some bacon. He then walked over and got a bottle of orange juice, and sweet tea before he hurried and paid for his as well.

Once the pair had their food, they made to the classroom. Luckily, Deidara's first class was Art III, so he would be able to stay with Sasori for the first class. The two of them soon came to a stop in front of the art room. The red head glanced over and gave the blond a gentle smile before finally leading the other into the room. Looking at the time, it was only around 8:30 AM, they still had thirty minutes to go.

"Where do you want to sit, brat?" Sasori asked curiously. He watched Deidara look around the room before motioning toward a couple of seats near a window.

"Over by the window, and if you don't mind, I prefer sitting right beside the window." The blond smiled softly and the other male nodded with a smile. Once they were in their seats, they both quickly ate their breakfast and disposed of the trash, leaving just their drinks that were still unfinished. Letting out a quiet sigh, Deidara pulled out his text book, sketch pad, notebook, a pencil and an eraser. He then opened to a blank page and started to do some free sketching while he waiting for class to start.

Sasori happened to glance over and noticed what the blond was working on. He couldn't help but lean a little closer to see that it was starting to become a very detailed cat. The red head was honestly amazed at how well it was sketched out, and he could tell that it wasn't even close to being done. Deidara soon noticed that Sasori was watching him and laughed softly.

"What? Do you like it?" Deidara asked with a grin.

"It's amazing and you're not even done yet…" Sasori muttered with a gentle smile on his face. He glanced up toward Deidara's face and smiled a bit more. "I'd love to see more of your drawings later."

"Okay! Sure, un!" Deidara smiled brightly. It always made him happy whenever someone was interested in his drawings. Before anything else could be said, a woman walked into the room. She had beautiful black hair that reached her upper back and stunning crimson colored eyes. She wore a some paint stained pants and a simple black shirt. Around her waist, she had an apron that was no longer white. Once she sat everything down on her desk, she turned toward her class.

"Good morning class. My name is Kurenai Sarutobi and I'm going to be your art instructor for the semester. I'm sure we'll all get along wonderfully! Now, I'm going to start this a little early, but it will give you more time in the end." She gave them all a bright smile and then started to call for everyone to make sure they were all present before she began the usual first day introductions.

* * *

 **Yo. *waves* Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. My internet has been really bad so it makes updating rather difficult! The weather isn't helping at all either! But here's chapter seven! Sorry things are still moving a bit slow but I do have more coming! Things will pick up soon! I promise! Just bare with it for a couple more chapters! I really appreciate the patience you guys! You're all awesome! Thank chu for reading this story and thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'll try to update again soon! Thank chu again! Bye now!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	8. Chapter Eight

The rest of the first class went by in a blur. Before either of them knew it, the class had ended and it was time to make their way to their next class, which unfortunately was different for both of them. Deidara had his literature class and Sasori had another art class, yet the red head had extra time before his next class so he decided to show the blond teen the way to the literature class.

"Hey, Sasori. Give me your phone number, please. That way I can still talk with you, even if we aren't in the same class. I can even send you some pictures of my drawings." Deidara grinned and pulled his phone out before handing it to the older male. Sasori raised an eyebrow but chuckled and added his number into Deidara's phone before handing it back.

"Don't get in trouble, brat. We'll have our third class together anyways, so we won't be apart for that long." Sasori would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the fact that Deidara wanted to talk to him throughout the day. Even if they weren't going to be apart for that long. So far, the blond didn't seem to be that annoying. ' _Maybe I'll actually be able to handle this roommate…'_ He thought to himself.

"I wouldn't dream of getting in trouble, yeah!" Deidara giggled softly and flipped his hair over his shoulder.

The pair soon came to a stop in front of the room where Deidara would be having his literature class. He paused before he went into the room and looked over at Sasori. After saying thank you, he made his way into the room and started looking around. So far, there weren't that many people in the room. Deidara decided to claim his seat quickly. He went to the very back of the room and chose a seat by the window once again. He really enjoyed looking outside at the clouds. It was very calming to him. He didn't know how long he had been day dreaming, but a voice suddenly caught his attention.

"Well look who it is!" When Deidara's head snapped around, he was met by Hidan's grinning face. "Blondie, you and I do have a class together! That's fucking awesome!" The grey haired male flopped down beside the blond and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Haha, good to see you, Hidan. I'm surprised you even took this class." Deidara returned his best friend's embrace before he pulled back and got all his stuff out.

"I kind of needed it and my sexy little nerd is in this class too. He should be here in a minute." Hidan grinned even wider and Deidara couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well if that's the case then shouldn't you be sitting beside him instead of me?" The blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not going to mind too much. I already told him I ran into you, and gave him the whole 'don't worry, he's just a close friend, no one's going to ever take me away from you' talk so he's fine now. I find it so fucking adorable that he's so clingy though." Hidan chuckled softly and looked up just as a red head walked into the room. He was just barely taller than Deidara with shoulder length red hair and long bangs that covered his right eye. The exposed eye was a beautiful shade of lavender that was behind a pair of nerdy looking glasses. He was also pretty pale and looked a bit nervous. Judging by what he had on, the black hoodie was Hidan's because it was so damn big on him, and as far as pants, they were just a simple pair of white jeans and shoes were knee high black and red converse. Damn, the kid really was just as adorable as Hidan said he was.

"Nagato! Get your cute little ass over here and sit in front of me!" Hidan waved wildly, causing the red head to blush like crazy as he slowly made his way over and sat down in front of Hidan who instantly leaned up and hugged the other around the shoulders. "There you are."

"I told you I was going to be a few minutes." Nagato replied simply as he leaned back against his boyfriend's hold. Indeed, he was a clingy one but he couldn't help it at all. Hidan didn't mind that at all though. After a couple minutes, Nagato turned his chair around so he could face his boyfriend and the blond beside him.

"Alright baby, this little blond here is Deidara. He's my best friend, practically like a little brother to me. And Deidara, this cute little shit is Nagato Uzumaki." Hidan smiled brightly as he grasped his boyfriend's hand. The red head was still a little iffy about how close his boyfriend and the blond were but he knew he could trust Hidan, especially in a situation like this so he smiled toward Deidara and cautiously held out his free hand.

"Hey...It's nice to meet you…" Nagato said shyly. Deidara couldn't help but giggle as he gently grasped the other's hand and shook it slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Hidan seems to really love you to death." Deidara smiled brightly as Nagato retracted his hand.

"Yeah, he does...and I love him too…" Nagato had a nervous tone in his voice but Deidara only smiled more.

"Well good. I know you'll take good care of each other. I'm glad Hidan finally has someone in his life that he can spoil and adore. I'm happy for both of you." Deidara had a very cheerful and sincere tone, which helped Nagato relax a bit. Deidara then looked toward Hidan. "Get up there and sit with him. I'll be right back here."

Hidan chuckled and moved up to sit directly in front of Deidara. He wrapped a protective arm around Nagato's waist and held him securely. The blond could see Nagato thanking him with his eyes and Deidara just nodded. Shortly after Hidan had moved, a teacher with silver hair and dark eyes came into the room. He wore a mask over the lower half of his face and had a scar running down his left eye. He wore a simple white button up shirt, black slacks and a black tie to match.

"Hello everyone. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your literature teacher for this semester." He said in a lazy tone, which made Deidara giggle slightly. So far, he liked both of the teachers he had, and hoped he'd like the other two as well.

* * *

 **Yo. *waves* How goes it? Chapter 8 is finally here! Sorry it took so long! Look! Hidan's boyfriend has been revealed! Nagato! I know I know Crack Ship alert! Surprise! Couldn't resist my precious beans! And look at that! Kakashi's their English teacher! Precious Kakashi baby! :3 Anyways, hope the chapter was enjoyed! And I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Thank chu for reading! You're all perfectly amazing! Like no lie at all! Review if you wanna! Bye now!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	9. Chapter Nine

Literature class went pretty much the same way as art had gone. Kakashi had simply gone through the syllabus and explained how the semester was going to work. He even handed out a calendar that had all the future test dates and projects. There was also a reading list that showed them which books they would be covering. When Deidara saw the title 'Romeo and Juliet', he nearly squealed with excitement. It was one of his favorites and he couldn't wait to get to that one.

"Alright everyone, that's all for today. Next time I see you, we'll begin with our first lecture. You may all go now." Kakashi dismissed them all and lazily flopped down in his chair as all the students made their way out of the room. Deidara said goodbye to Nagato and Hidan before he hurried off to find Sasori for their Digital Art class. Once the pair found each other, they made their way into their class room for another boring class. They sat together as they had before, Deidara closest to the window and Sasori at his side. The older male prefered it this way because no one could sit on the blond's other side thanks to the window.

The teacher for their Digital Art class seemed alright so far. He had long black hair that was tied back in a tight ponytail, the front of his hair was a bit spiky. His eyes were dark but at the same time kind of welcoming. He wore simple black slacks and a dark blue shirt along with a black tie, something similar to Kakashi but a different shirt of name was Izuna Uchiha. As Deidara predicted, the class was indeed boring as they went through the usual first day things. Another schedule with everything for the semester was passed out, which Deidara still really liked. It would help him get ahead if he needed too, but then something occurred to him and the piece of paper helped him realize it.

 _A laptop or some kind of personal computer will be required for this class for take-home assignments. Be sure to get one as soon as possible._

Deidara let out a quiet groan and shook his head. There was no way he'd be affording a laptop any time soon. He didn't even have a job yet and he was beyond positive this scholarship wouldn't cover a computer. It was mostly for his textbooks, dorm room, and food. Electronics weren't mentioned at all. Naturally, Deidara was panicking throughout the rest of the class but he hid it well. Once their class ended, Deidara and Sasori once again had to go their separate ways since they had different classes. Sasori was off to another art class, leaving Deidara to find his theater class all on his own.

After about ten or so minutes of walking, Deidara finally stumbled upon the right room. After peering inside, he saw that there were already several students in the room. The blond teen slipped in quietly and found a decent seat by the window in the room. This time, his back was facing the window and he'd have a person on each side of him, but he'd deal with it. On his right, sat a male who looked somewhat blue skinned. He had short, spiked up blue hair, teeth that looked sharper than they should be, and eyes that looked as if they were staring straight into your soul. This guy definitely gave Deidara the creeps. On his other side, sat someone with short white hair and purple colored eyes. His teeth were similar to the man on his right. He was much smaller than the blue skinned male, but still just as creepy.

' _Great...I kind of hope this guy moves us around now.'_ Deidara thought to himself just as their teacher made his way into the room. To Deidara's surprise, he looked similar to his Digital Art teacher. He had long, wild looking black hair with bangs that covered his dark right eye. His skin looked to be slightly tanned as well. He was dressed in a red long sleeved shirt, black slacks and a dark blue tie.

"Good Afternoon everyone. My name is Madara Uchiha and I'm your theater teacher." Madara grinned a bit and looked around the room at his class. There were still a few empty seats, but that didn't surprise him at all. He reached over and picked up his clipboard that had everyone's names on it. "Now, I am going to be a bit old school here. I am going to move you guys around a bit. Just until I get everyone's names down. After that, you'll be free to sit wherever you want." He gave all his students a small smile before he started moving everyone around to different seats.

' _Wait...did he say afternoon?'_ Deidara pulled his phone out and checked the time. Blinking in surprise, it was nearly 12PM. He was surprised that the day had gone by so quickly but at the same time, he was rather relieved. He checked his schedule and noticed that the class would normally end closer to 2PM. It was his longest class.

"Alright now, Kisame Hoshigaki, you move over here…" Madara paused and pointed toward the seat he was standing by. The blue skinned male got up with a huff and made his way over to his new seat while Madara continued talking. "Suigetsu Hozuki, you sit beside him…" The white haired male on Deidara's other side got himself up and went over to take his place by the male known as Kisame. Madara continued walking around the room placing students in different seats. When he finally came to Deidara, he looked toward the blond and smiled a bit before placing a hand on the seat were Suigetsu had been sitting. It was at the end of the table. "Deidara, you just need to move over here and Konan Amekure, you sit beside him."

Deidara was relieved that he hadn't been moved very far. He slid his stuff over to the seat on his right while a blue haired female with bright amber colored eyes came over and took Deidara's original seat. He was honestly relieved to have her sitting beside him. Konan gave the blond haired male a gentle smile and adjusted the black skirt she was wearing. Honestly, her clothes were pretty revealing, but Deidara paid no mind to it. He just returned her smile and nodded slightly.

"Right then, now that I have you all placed where I want you, we'll go over the syllabus and then I'll let you all head out for today. Next class will be the full time though. I always have something for you guys to do so don't expect to get out early all the time. I take this course very seriously and if I feel that you aren't putting in everything you've got, I will drop you from this class. Does everyone understand?" He paused and looked up at all his students. Once they all nodded, he grinned slightly. "Good, now let's begin."

* * *

 **Yo. *waves* How's it going? Chapter Nine is finally here! I'm getting close to finishing this story on my Google Doc. I've actually started chapter sixteen. Not sure how many chapters I'll have, but I do feel that this story is getting close to being done. I'm glad to know people are enjoying this story! I've already got an idea for a new one and yes, I'll finish Fighting Insanity as soon as possible. Sorry that one is taking so long. It's so close to being done! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Review if you want too! Thank chu for reading! Bye now!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	10. Chapter Ten

Just as Madara had promised, as soon as he finished going over the syllabus and the schedule for the semester, he dismissed everyone. When Deidara checked the time again, it was only 12:50PM. He watched as most of the students made their way out of the classroom while he remained seated and slowly gathered up all of his things. He decided it would be best to stop by the cafeteria before he went back to his dorm to change his clothes.

After saying goodbye to his teacher and waving toward the girl he had sat beside, he hurried off toward the lunch area so he could get something small to eat. As he was walking, he wasn't exactly paying attention and ran directly into someone. The hit sent the blond stumbling back slightly but he remained on his feet. When he looked up, he saw the same blue skinned male from his theater class. The male glared down at the much shorter blond and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Watch where you're fucking going, blondie!" Kisame shouted out, causing Deidara to flinch slightly as he stepped to go around the other.

"I-I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention…" Deidara muttered softly.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that, you little brat. Don't get in my way again." Kisame growled and shoved past the blond male roughly before disappearing down the hallway.

Deidara let out a quiet whimper as he clutched the strap of his bag tightly. Keeping his head down, he made his way toward the cafeteria, even though he wasn't really that hungry anymore, not after that young blond finally made his way into the student center which was connected to the cafeteria. Deidara slipped in and made himself a small salad and grabbed a new water bottle. Once he had paid for everything he made his way out to find an empty table to sit at. However, instead of finding an empty table, he found something better. Sitting in a very far corner of the room, close to a window with a book in his hands was Sasori. Deidara suddenly smiled widely and hurried over to where his red headed friend was sitting.

"Hey, Sasori." The blond said as he finally got over to the table. Sasori looked up, ready to tear into whoever disrupted his reading time, but when he saw a familiar smiling face, all the anger faded away and a small smile formed on his own face.

"Hey Deidara. Are you done for today?" The older male asked with a curious expression.

"Yeah, I'm done." Deidara replied as he sat himself down beside his roommate. "What about you? You said you have five classes, so I'm guessing you have one more?"

"That's right. It starts in about thirty minutes. Did everything go okay in the two classes we don't have together?" The red head didn't know why he was so concerned about such a thing. He never cared with his previous roommates so why now? Not that it mattered now. The question was already out there.

"Oh yeah, un. Literature was fine. Hidan's in there with me and I got to meet his boyfriend. His name is Nagato. He's a sweet kid but insanely shy and really clingy. The teacher is nice but he seems to be a little lazy. As for theater, the teacher seems cool but a couple of people in there are kind of creepy… I accidentally ran into one of them before I came in here and...well he kind of yelled at me…" Deidara's voice had grown quiet, almost as if he were scared. Something about it made Sasori feel a little uneasy.

"Say...this guy who snapped at you… Is he fairly tall, blue hair, bluish looking skin, sharp pointy teeth and creepy looking eyes?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow. The look on the blond's face told him everything he needed to know and he had seen Deidara nod slightly. The red head simply sighed. "Kisame Hoshigaki…"

"I'm guessing you know him then…?" Deidara asked as he took a small glance in Sasori's direction.

"Yeah, he's in my group of friends… I planned on introducing you later but if you're having problems with him, I won't bring him around you. I know he's kind of an asshole." Sasori placed his book down after putting a bookmark in between the pages.

"Huh...oh you don't have to avoid him just because of me, un. I don't like getting between friends so if he's part of your group then I'll deal with him for you." Deidara managed to give Sasori a small smile as he continued to eat his food.

"Are you sure about that, brat?" Sasori raised an eyebrow. He knew if Kisame had already started to target Deidara, then he probably wouldn't stop either.

"Of course I'm sure. I promise I'll be fine. I mean if anything really does happen, then you'll be there to protect me, right?" Deidara looked toward the older male and smiled cutely. Sasori couldn't believe the blond was assuming such a thing. He had a reputation to uphold, especially within his group of friends. He didn't want any of them to think he was going soft all of a sudden. That would just end badly.

"Yeah, I'll be there to protect you, brat." Sasori didn't know why he said those words. They just rolled out before he could even stop them. He quickly glanced at the time and sighed. It was time for him to get going. He stood up quickly and gently patted Deidara's head. "I have to go now. I'll see you later tonight. Just be careful."

"I will, un! Thanks Sasori!" Deidara gave the red head one last smile and Sasori just nodded before he quickly took off to his next class. He shared that class with Kisame and some of the others so he had a feeling he'd hear something about Deidara from the blue haired male.

' _Dammit...why did I say I'd protect him!? I know I won't be able to do anything if something happens because my pride will get in the damn way! I don't want Kisame and some of the others to think I've gone soft! But...I don't want Deidara hurt either… Gah! What the hell am I supposed to do!?'_

Sasori fought with his thoughts the entire time he walked to his class. Sure enough, when he got into the room, he saw Kisame, Suigetsu, and a couple of his other friends sitting at a table. There was one spot open, obviously for himself. He walked over and sat beside a male with long black hair, dark eyes and a calm expression on his face.

"Hey Sasori! I've got some shit to tell you!" That voice...it came from Kisame.

* * *

 **Yo. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been kinda busy. But here's chapter ten! It looks like things are starting to get a bit rocky for Dei. Poor Baby! Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to update again soon! Thanks for being awesome readers! Hope this chapter was enjoyed! Bye now! *waves***

 **~MaskedNinja**


	11. Chapter Eleven

"And what on earth makes you think that I want to hear anything you have to say, Kisame?" Sasori asked in his usual annoyed tone. He really didn't want to hear anything come out of the blue skinned male's mouth.

"Oh will you just shut up and listen to me already? God, stop being such a pissy pants." Kisame growled out before slamming his hand down right beside Sasori. Letting out a groan, the red head looked toward the other male and sighed.

"Fine. Annoy me with your presence." Sasori spat. Kisame just shrugged though. It was good enough for him to continue talking.

"Some idiot ran into me a little while ago. He was small, blond, kind of hot but also seemed to be very annoying. The little runt had the nerve to try and apologize to me. I don't take too lightly on people running into me like that and getting away with it and you know that for a fact." Kisame was clearly irritated but Sasori didn't really care. It wasn't the first time Kisame has been angry for something so ridiculous and it wouldn't be the last time either.

"And why do I care exactly?" Sasori asked in a bored tone.

"Because you're going to help me find out his weakness so I can take revenge on him, with the help of Suigetsu and Kabuto of course." Kisame grinned wickedly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What makes you think I even know this kid?" Sasori glanced toward Kisame with an irritated expression on his face.

"Please, I saw you in the hallway twice with this specific blond. I think he's even your new roommate so that makes you perfect for this task. Unless you're going...soft on me all of a sudden." Kisame smirked slightly and leaned closer to the red head, hoping to intimidate him, but of course it wasn't working at all. However, those two words... _going soft…_

"I am not going soft you bastard!" Sasori slammed his hand down and stood up, glaring directly into Kisame's tiny little eyes. "What the hell do you want me to do exactly?" He asked. ' _Dammit...I knew I'd break...I never should have told him I'd protect him…'_

"That's more like it. Over the next couple of months, I want you to keep a very close eye on him, maybe even start dating him if you have too. I want you to either find out his weakness or find out what's precious to him. Once you discover it, report to me. I'll make sure someone keeps an eye on you too, that way you don't back out on me." Kisame leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. He pretty much had Sasori right where he wanted him.

"Fine...When exactly are you planning on striking though?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm...probably during Christmas break. So you've got roughly four months to find it. That gives you plenty of time. Don't disappoint me." Kisame grinned a bit as their teacher made her way into the room. She was a blond lady who was fairly short and had bright golden colored eyes. Her chest was insanely huge, and she looked as if she got irritated really easily. She had on a pair of grey slacks and a tight white shirt.

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Tsunade Senju and I'm going to be your Human Anatomy teacher." She smiled toward them all and sat her stuff down on the table. This specific class was one that Sasori just needed in order to graduate even though he was majoring in art.

"So Sasori…" Kisame's voice suddenly rang in the red head's ear. Groaning, he looked over at the blue haired male with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen to me, I already told you I'd get the job done. So shut the hell up and leave me alone about it. I'll let you know by the time Christmas break rolls around. Until then, piss off." Sasori hissed in a low tone before turning his attention back to the teacher. Kisame held his hands up and nodded a bit, though he didn't fully trust Sasori to get the job done, so he looked toward Suigetsu and raised a brow at the white haired male. Suigetsu only nodded, telling Kisame that he'd make sure to keep a close eye on Sasori over the next couple of months.

Later that evening, Sasori had already returned to his dorm and he found that he was alone. He was honestly surprised that Deidara wasn't back yet but he also remembered that the blond said he was going to go job hunting after class today. He honestly hoped that the younger male found one. It would make Sasori's job a little harder if the kid wasn't around that much. Damn...he couldn't believe he had actually agreed to do such a thing, but whenever someone dared to call him soft, he instantly would snap and do anything just to prove that he wasn't.

"What's so wrong with having a soft spot for someone…?" Sasori asked himself out loud. "It isn't a bad thing to care about someone, so why the hell does it piss me off so much…? ...Maybe because I've always been known as a cold hearted asshole who cares for no one but himself. Maybe I'm afraid to let that change…" He groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands before he flopped back on his pillows. "Damn!"

"Hey, is everything alright, Sasori?" Deidara's voice suddenly pierced through Sasori's ears. The red head shot up quickly in his bed and looked toward the door, only to see his blond roommate standing there with a concerned expression on his face. He also noticed that the blond had changed his outfit. He now wore a long sleeved black button up shirt and a nice pair of blue jeans. He still wore the same beaten up converse but his hair was tied back in a low ponytail and his neck was bare for once. To Sasori, he didn't look right without the choker on his neck.

"...Everything's fine, Dei…" Sasori muttered softly. He hadn't even realized the small nickname slipped out until Deidara blushed lightly. The blond shut the door and kicked his shoes off before he walked over and slowly sat himself beside Sasori.

"Are you sure?" Deidara was even more worried now. However, Sasori couldn't answer. He froze when he realized just how close the blond was to him. He could smell strawberry shampoo and a hint of berry perfume. It wasn't much, but Sasori could still smell it and it smelled amazing. His gaze suddenly fell on Deidara's perfect face.

"I...I'm fine… I promise, brat…" Sasori ended up stumbling on his words, which was something he never did, not in his entire life. He didn't even realize that the blond had leaned even closer until their foreheads were practically touching each other. Sasori's brown eyes grew wide when he realized just how close they were. "B-brat...what are you doing…?" He asked softly.

"Shhh… don't say anything, Danna…" Deidara's voice was quiet, but Sasori caught that word, or name. _Danna…_ However, the red head didn't have time to process it because his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of warm lips pressed lightly against his own.

* * *

 **Yo! *waves* Sorry this chapter took so long to post! But here it is, chapter 11 is finally out! Thank you for your patience! I hope it was worth the wait! I'm hoping to update the next chapter real soon! Again, I'm sorry things are taking so long! You're all amazing readers and thank chu for reading this story! Review if you want too! Thank chu again!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	12. Chapter Twelve

' _Fuck...fucking hell...he's kissing me...this is such a bad idea but it feels so damn right!'_ Sasori's voice was screaming inside his head, as if it were telling him to stop the wonderful thing that was happening. He couldn't stop it though. He didn't want to stop it. Instead, he decided to increase it. He finally pressed his lips back against Deidara's soft ones, earning a light groan from the younger male.

Smirking into the kiss, Sasori decided to take it a step further. He slipped his arms around Deidara's slender waist and pulled him even closer. To Sasori's surprise, he felt a pair of arms slip around his neck, fingers started to tangle in his short red hair, pulling him closer if that was even possible. Soon, the need for air made itself known and the two broke away from the kiss they had shared, leaving a thin trail of saliva between the two of them. Breathing hard, Sasori looked into Deidara's dazed blue eye and couldn't help but smile.

"Heh...well that was definitely unexpected, brat…" Sasori said though his hard pants.

"I...I'm sorry… I know it was really sudden…" Deidara glanced down at the floor but kept his arms tightly around Sasori's neck. Suddenly, Deidara's chin was grasped and he found himself being forced to look back at the red head's beautiful eyes.

"Brat, if I didn't like it, I would have shoved you away, but instead I kissed you back. That should be enough to show you that you have no reason to be sorry." Sasori had an unusual gentle tone, but it was a tone that Deidara could get used too.

"So...where does this put us now… I know we just met and everything and things might be moving a little fast but...that kiss felt so right… How do you feel about it…?" Deidara asked softly.

"Well… I definitely liked it when you called me 'Danna'." Sasori gave the blond in his arms a bit of a smirk and lightly pressed their foreheads together. "And I felt the fire behind that kiss. That's something that's never happened before…"

"Does that mean...you'd maybe want to be more than friends, un?" Deidara asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Hmm… I suppose we can be more than friends, brat. If that's what you really want." Sasori chuckled lightly and lightly bumped their foreheads together. "So you're my brat now and mine alone."

"Ah! Danna!" Deidara squealed loudly and put all of his weight on Sasori. The older male was rather surprised by the sudden motion and ended up falling back on his bed with the younger blond laying on top of him, giggling like crazy. The red head couldn't help but blush at the position they were in. Deidara was practically laying completely on him, giggling into his neck and it was driving him completely crazy.

"Okay, Dei you gotta let me up. Tell me what happened today. Did you manage to get a job?" Sasori asked. He was trying to distract himself from the heat that was rushing to his lower region.

"Huh? Oh!" Deidara suddenly shot back up to a sitting position, much to Sasori's relief. He soon sat up as well and gave Deidara a curious look.

"Well? Yes or no?" Sasori urged.

"Yeah I did! I got a job at a video game shop! They also sell music, magazines, manga, and of course the video games, systems and all the accessories! The manager is named Pein! He's super cool and has lots of piercings. At first he was intimidating though." Deidara couldn't help but laugh. He was clearly excited about the fact that he had gotten this job.

"Really? That's awesome, brat! I'm happy for you." Sasori leaned over and lightly kissed his new boyfriend's cheek. Something suddenly occurred to the red head. The name of the guy who hired Deidara. "Hey, brat. Did you say the guy who hired you was named Pein? Pein Makure?"

"Yeah that's him! Do you know him, Danna?" Deidara asked while tilting his head to the side in his usual adorable way. The tilt was just enough to the left to cause the bangs to fall to the side, slightly exposing Deidara's usual covered eye. The eye that was normally covered was a lighter shade of blue, almost like a foggy blue. It looked as if Deidara was blind in that eye.

"Yeah, I know him. He's another one of my friends. He seems like a hardass but like you said, he's a nice guy. I know he won't overwork you or anything. You made a good choice in going to him for a job, brat." Sasori chuckled softly and stretched his arms out a bit. "Now, earlier today you promised to show me more of your drawings. Are you still going too?"

"Yeah of course, un!" Deidara jumped off the bed and ran over to his bag.

' _Damn...he's so fucking cute…'_ Sasori thought to himself as he leaned back on the bed. Everything about Deidara was completely adorable. The looks he made, the excitement he showed about the smallest things, and that damn speech impediment. Everything was completely perfect about him. When Deidara sat back down with his sketchbook, Sasori suddenly noticed something he hadn't noticed earlier.

"Say, brat. That tattoo on your wrist…" Sasori pointed toward the blue devil horns and tail tattoo on Deidara's left wrist. The blond blinked slightly before he glanced toward his tattoo and smiled slightly.

"It was a birthday present from Hidan. We got matching tattoos to show how close we were and that we would always be best friends. His is red though and it's on the opposite wrist." Deidara explained with a gentle smile. "We got them shortly after we met."

Matching tattoos? With Hidan of all people? Why did that make Sasori feel a twinge of jealousy? Would Deidara ever want to get matching tattoos with him? Would Sasori even want a tattoo? If it matched his cute boyfriend, then hell yeah he would! However, instead of being upset about such a small thing, he gave Deidara a smile.

"That's really sweet, brat. I'm glad to know you have a friend like him." Sasori said while crossing his arms over his chest. Deidara only smiled more and then started showing Sasori all of his drawings. They spend the rest of the night showing each other different works of art, laughing and somewhat arguing about whether art was eternal or fleeting. That one moment, everything seemed perfect for both of them but in the back of Sasori's mind, Kisame's words were still ringing in his brain.

' _Are you going soft?'_ That question kept going through the red head's mind, over and over again. He knew he only had four months to find out what Deidara held precious to him, but did he really want to go through with this plan, especially now that things were turning out perfect and it had only just begun? Well, he still had time to think it over. For now, he just decided to enjoy the time he was spending with the beautiful blond sitting beside him.

* * *

 **Yo! *waves* Look at that. An update! Ta-da! Also, look at that! Dei and Sasori are now more than friends! Hurray! *flails* I'm really sorry updates are being slow. I really do feel terrible about that. ^^" I'll try and update again as soon as possible. Thank you for being so patient and for supporting the story! I really appreciate it! Review if you want too! Thank chu again for being so awesome! Gotta go now! Bye bye!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Several months had passed and before either Deidara or Sasori knew it, it was already December and Christmas break was coming up fast. The two hadn't even realized how fast the time had gone. It seemed like only yesterday they had started dating and now they were practically inseparable. Those two classes without Sasori seemed like the longest for Deidara, even though he had friends in both of those classes, they still weren't Sasori. Work was even worse for the young blond. That was an entire eight hours of not being able to see the older redhead. His boss had often given him crap about how much he daydreamed, but it was always just a joke between the two of them.

Today, it was Saturday and a rare day off of work for Deidara. Sasori was out with some friends, so it left him alone in his room. Figuring this was the best time, he pulled an worn down guitar case out from under his bed. It was the first time he had touched it since he came to this school. Normally, he didn't play in front of people and he had hardly been alone since he started staying in this dorm. He glanced at the time. It was already 4:30 in the evening. If the blond remembered correctly, his beloved red head said he'd be back around 7 this evening, that gave him roughly two and a half hours of alone time.

"Guess there's no better time than now…" Deidara muttered quietly. He unhooked the latches on the case and opened it. Inside was a oak wood guitar, the one thing he was left with before he was ditched at the orphanage. He didn't know why it had been left to him, but he never did complain. He lifted the instrument out slowly and smiled at it. It was definitely old, that much was obvious, but even with its old age, Deidara had kept it in beautiful condition. The only sign of damage were a few scratches along the neck and back of it. His blue eyes trailed down the instrument, landing on the bottom right corner where the initials MN were carved into it along with a small message that read, _Until we meet again._

Letting out a gentle sigh, Deidara ran his fingers across the message on the guitar. It was his most prized and cherished possession, which was why he rarely broke it out. Deciding he had wasted enough time, he reached over and opened his desk drawer, pulling out a beaten up red notebook. He opened it slowly and started flipping through all the songs he had written in the past.

 _Once Upon a December_

 _Welcome to My Life_

 _Firework_

 _Sparks Fly_

 _Skater Boy_

 _Alice_

 _The Climb_

 _Ooh La La_

The blond chuckled softly and decided to just play the first song he had written. _Once Upon a December_ it was then. Setting the notebook aside, he started to gently play the notes that led into the song. He had written this at a young age and of course kept it to himself. The first person he had ever opened up to about this stuff had been Hidan. His grey haired friend supported him all the way and even tried to get him to perform some of the songs, but Deidara always refused. There was only once acception for when he performed in public, and that was when he somehow landed the role as Belle in a school play. Hidan had been there to support that as well and even recorded the whole thing, which embarrassed the hell out of Deidara.

The blond suddenly glanced at the time again. It was already 5:15. Blinking slightly, he continued to mindlessly strum his fingers over the strings of the instrument, producing a soft, beautiful melody. Without wasting anymore time, the blond took in a shaky breath and started to quietly sing to himself.

" _Dancing bears,_

 _Painted wings,_

 _Things I almost remember,_

 _And a song someone sings,_

 _Once upon a December._

 _Someone holds me safe and warm,_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm,_

 _Figures dancing gracefully across my memory."_

Deidara's voice faded out and he began playing the instrumental part of the song. His head nodded slowly as his fingers continued to produce that beautiful melody. His blue eyes were closed and there was a small smile on his face. After a few minutes, his voice picked up again, continuing the song.

" _Someone holds me safe and warm,_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm,_

 _Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

 _Far away,_

 _Long ago,_

 _Glowing dim as an ember,_

 _Things my heart used to know,_

 _Things it yearns to remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December…"_

The melody from the guitar faded out, and the blond suddenly realized his cheeks were wet. For some reason, this particular song always made Deidara cry while he was singing it. He had written it because he had very shallow memories of his past before he went to the orphanage. He could never make any of them out, so a song like this seemed appropriate. He was just about to get up when the door suddenly flung open, making the blond jump slightly. Standing in the doorway was his beautiful red headed boyfriend. He was staring at Deidara with wide brown eyes and a shocked expression on his face. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before the red head finally managed to say something.

"Dei…" Sasori whispered softly. The expression on his face, followed by the tone of his voice, Deidara's eyes grew wide. It hit him hard. Sasori had heard him.

* * *

 **Yo. *waves* Well, first I want to apologize for this chapter being so short. I honestly thought it was longer than this, so apologies for that! Things will be spicing up real soon. Some lemon will be coming up within the next couple of chapters as well. I'll make sure to post a warning at the top of the chapter that has it when the time comes! But Yay! Dei sung his first song and uh ho! Sasori heard him! Hang in there, Dei! Anyways, thank chu for reading and review if you want too! Gotta go now! Bye bye!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**

 **-Song: Once Upon a December**

 **-Movie: Anastasia (1997)**

 **-Artist: Liz Callaway**


End file.
